User blog:Groot1/One Last Game Update
Alright guys I wanted to let all of you who do not go on the Jolt page know what is going on. For now the group is putting the game on a very very long Hiatus. We have other things we need to finish before we can even think of returning to the game. We may return to this game in a few months to continue working on it or we may end up simply letting it die. A lot of it will depend on what all of you do. A lot of the problem with why we don't want to continue the game is because of the Drama and the fact no one wants to give our story a chance. Just like with Jolt we will pose this question to all of you. Are you willing to give our story and characters a chance? We will absolutely not return to the old story which I want to stress very highly Art was changing anyway as he worked on the game. We will not put Photo Negative Mickey into the game at all so do not ask. He will not be an easter egg he will not be anything. Are you willing to give us the space we need? As I stated all of us need to finish other projects before we can return to this one. It isn't fair to our programmer to force him to work on 3 projects at once. Our writers as well have things we need to finish story wise and for other things. Our voice actors are all very busy as well so we only have time to get certain lines done. That being said if you give us a chance you might be surprised. We have all worked extremly hard on this game and trying to make it interactive. We made the Transmissions channel for all of you to enjoy and figure out things about the story. We made a new tumblr for you to ask questions and even for artists to come put up their art. We want you all to enjoy the game and feel as if you are all a part of it. But we will not continue it if we are continuesly harrased. We will not be giving anymore updates after this. We will not tell you how the game is going nor will we be doing anymore youtube videos about the game until it is very close to release. We feel the updates and a lot of the spoilers Art gave was a major problem so we will go utterly silent other then of course our Transmissions and Tumblrs where you will get to talk to all of the characters and they will all answer. Again this is up to all of you if you really want to see this game continue. We have seen the support on Jolt now we ask for the support here and on youtube. Please understand this is a free game we are doing this because we want to get OUR story out there. So please think very carefully before you comment on this. Do you think you could give our story, Our characters a chance? A simple question that may not have a simple answer. Category:Blog posts